Death Wish
by LifesDisgrace
Summary: Jonah Aikman would rather die then to displease his "master", but has always had fantisies about running away... Sorry... I'm horrible at summaries. It's much better then it sounds! I promise...!
1. Get Me Out

**Disclaimer:** **Unfortunately I do not own anything related to this movie… :( **

**Soooooo….. I am not claiming full rights to this story only my idea behind it.**

**Sorry I'm not done with this yet….. Hopefully I'll have it done by the end of the week. **

**SCREAM IF YOU LOVE JONAH! AGH!**

* * *

CHAPTER 1

It was a cool winter afternoon at the Aikman house, known to everyone as the local mortuary and a home to the most famous séances in the whole state of Connecticut. The restless spirits roamed the halls of the old house, and Jonah Aikman had known it for a long time but never told his father about it, afraid he would get a "well deserved" beating. They had tormented him ever since his father had started a mortuary in their own home, and had increased their torment and power through his séances.

A young girl paced through the opened doors unknown to Aikman, but she knew Jonah could see her. She couldn't understand why he was. The last she remembered of anyone paying attention to her was 5 years ago and she had not aged since. She had fought the urge to say she was dead, but it made perfect sense.

Finally, she spotted his strikingly bright blue eyes. His jet black hair. His young flawless face with a permanent look of fear. She had seen him before with an older man beating him, his cheeks looking flushed red from the slaps, begging "his master" not to hit him again. She wasn't much younger then him. She was 14 and he looked to be about 16 or 17. He was attractive for his occupation and with everything he was hiding from the world. Jonah Aikman. "Help me." She heard her voice mutter.

He raised his head slightly, his eyes still as big as they always were. He turned his head to the left and sat quickly on the floor covering his face. "What are you staring at boy!" A voice yelled from the room beside him. Footsteps were rushing towards him. A man stopped in front of him. He raised his hand and forced a slap across his son's face.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry master!" He exclaimed.

"Do as I say, boy! Or you shall soon be with you sister and mother!" He raised his hand again, but hesitated as he thought. He backed away.

Jonah got up and ran to his room. He looked at the packed suitcase on his floor. _One day maybe not tonight….. Please get enough courage… PLEASE!_ His mind screamed. _Get me out of this place._

* * *

**(A/N): Hello, if you're reading this you did one of these two things... You either 1.) thought it was the crappiest story you ever read OR 2.) You thought it wwas pretty good. PLEASE REVIEW! Click the little button thingy and at least type you PenName or just say hi! and I shall come up with something to thank you guys for taking the time out of your busy lives to read my stories... I appriciate that a lot**

**REVIEW!**

**ROCK ON! XP**


	2. Leave

**Hey it's me, LifesDisgrace, again with my disclaimer yet again….**

**I do not own anything related to the characters or the movie's plot. I just own the idea and events that take place in this….Yada Yada…..**

**SCREAM IF YOU LOVE JONAH! AGH!**

* * *

CHAPTER 2

He had fallen asleep easily that night. He hadn't slept in days, with his "amazing" séances. He opened his eyes, regaining his sight, a girl stood looking at him with the milky eyes he was so used too. Though there was no color, no pupil, they looked expectant, wanting. She looked peaceful, unlike the other spirits that haunted him. He heard a voice scream in the back of his mind, she was trying to communicate with him. "HELP ME! HELP ME!" Did she not know she was dead. He recognized her. Her name was Elizabeth James. He had watched his father do whatever it was he did… He had explained it many times to him, but Jonah, struck with fear, would never listen. She had disappeared 5 years before until a young hunter found her with her throat deeply cut.

About 3 days ago he had communicated with her when her family had come. It's was hard, especially when she didn't even know she was dead… She refused to communicate with him, but afraid of Aikman, he forced her to answer the questions her family wanted to know, and no more, and unlike most of the spirits he had attempted to communicate with, she refused to use his body as a way to talk to her loved ones. Jonah stared at her. She opened her mouth to let a long thick stream of scarlet liquid pour out.

Jonah slid back wide eyed, with his mouth wide open. He had seen more horrific scenes then that, but something about it made him extremely uneasy. He wanted to scream, but a gag caught in his throat. "Leave me alone. All of you just leave me alone!"

_One day, I'll leave this life _he thought. He wanted so badly to help her, to help all of the demonic spirits that tormented him, to get them away from him so he could live his life… Whatever life was to him. He closed his eyes tightly, then opened them again. He sighed. He looked around his dark room, shadowed with the early sun's rays. The bright yellow paint, the beautiful painting of a dark tree with a mocking bird perfectly perched on one of its branches, unsettled, but peaceful. _God, please get me out of here_ his tortured mind screamed, hoping someone would here it, and get him away from everything, whatever the cost might be.


End file.
